The First Time
by Bunny1
Summary: Pure Charlie Amita smut, with a touch of humor at the end. The first time Charlie and Amita make love after she's returned from a conference. Complete.


_I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth_

As Charlie kissed Amita, she twined her arms around his neck, knotting her hands in his curly hair, and he could feel the intensity, multiplying as they stood there. One hand rested on the back of her neck, but the other, dangled close to her knees, which were tantalizingly open. A flick of hand, and his dexterous fingers could be buried in her moist warmth, but, not yet… He wouldn't risk that yet…

As they broke for air, he continued the kiss, trailing down her delicate cheekbone to her neckline, and he found a spot where he began to tease with his mouth, causing a moan of pleasure from her, and both hands moved now, up her back, gliding gently with his fingertips, feather light touches that sent electrical sparks through her entire body, to her arms, and finally to caress her breasts, gently kneading, until he felt her hands roughly tugging at the hem of his shirt.

_  
I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From Heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you_

He moved back, helping her remove his T-shirt, and he did the same for hers, her unbound breasts now in full view of his eyes for the very first time, and he captured the first one with his mouth, while still pleasuring the second one with his fingers and thumb. Amita's legs rose up to his hips, her fingers burying themselves in his bare back, and he carried her over to the floor behind his desk, lying her down gently, and switched which breast he was giving attention to.

She bit her lip, but was unable to block the loud moan, and Charlie smiled, kissing down her soft skin, past her naval, until he reached the top of her skirt, and began ripping it off, along with her panties, to which he paid no notice. He then resumed his trail of hungry kisses, stopping at her center, causing a jolt of intense electricity to flow as he began sucking almost roughly, all traces of shyness now gone…

_  
You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds rage  
And it's so amazing  
'Cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'Cause you've brought me too far_

Just when Amita thought she was going to burst out of her skin from the pleasure, Charlie suddenly shifted, and he quickly entered her, and his mouth went back to one of her nipples, his hand on the other breast again. The orgasm hit her like a Mac truck, and she could not contain her screams as her lover moved over her, again and again, until he was done…

_  
I need you like water  
Like breath like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From Heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you_

_I need you  
I do_

As they lay next to each-other, still naked, still behind his desk, she snuggled into the crook of his shoulder, and he lay his cheek on her hair as she stroked his cheek with her fingers.

"That was… what the hell did we wait so long for?!" she laughed.

"I… don't know, but it was definitely worth it…" Charlie breathed.

"Oh, _so_ worth it…" Amita agreed. "I love you, Charlie Eppes."

"And, I love you, Amita Ramujan." Charlie smiled, kissing first her forehead, then her nose, then capturing her mouth again.

But, suddenly their clinch froze, as they heard the door opening, and voices.

"You didn't lock the door, did you?" Amita whispered.

_  
I need you like water  
Like breath like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From Heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you_

_  
_Charlie groaned, reaching for his pants, which had never made it past his ankles.

"Hey, Charlie!" a voice rang out. "You here?"

Charlie stood, shirtless and zipping up. "Ah, hi, Don."

Don raised an eyebrow. "What, ah, what's happening, Chuck?"

Suddenly, from below Charlie's feet, Amita's extremely embarrassed voice rang out.

"Charlie needs to learn to lock the _door_."

Don's eyes bulged, then he grinned, trying not to laugh. "Right, right… I'll be… I'll see you at home, Buddy." He smirked, giving a red-faced Charlie a thumbs up as he walked out the door.

When the door clicked shut again, Amita stood, pulling her shirt back on.

"Walk me to my car?" she smiled, leaning against him.

"Oh, yeah…" he said, wrapping one arm around her waist.

"Maybe I should go to conferences without you more often…"

Charlie smirked. "Don't you dare. I don't think I'd survive many more greetings like that…"

Amita laughed, and Charlie walked her back to her car, feeling for the first time in his life that everything was perfect, and nothing could touch it…__

Oh I need you  
Yes, I need you  
Yes, I need you  
Oh I need you  
Oh yes I do  
Oh I need you…


End file.
